


Hot For Teacher

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Castiel is nervous about his first time having sex with his girlfriend.  So he asks for help.





	Hot For Teacher

“I need to ask you something.”  Castiel said abruptly, interrupting your makeout session.  You pulled back a little from him, looking down at him curious and a little breathless.  Castiel was sitting upright on your bed, his back against the headboard of your bed.  You were straddling his lap with your hands resting on his shoulders.  His hair was tousled from your hands, and his own hands rested on your hips, making little massaging circles that made it very hard for you to concentrate on what he was saying.

You and Castiel had been dating for a few months now.  It had been years of friendship before you’d gotten together, and you were always close.  Makeout sessions were as physical as you’d gotten with him so far, because Castiel was not yet ready to have sex.  Something you totally understood.  His first experience with sex hadn’t exactly ended well.  Sure, sometimes these evenings were a little hard to get through without throwing yourself at him, but you practiced your self control and waited for him.

“What is it?”  It took you a second or two to find your scattered wits enough to remember what he’d said and reply.  Those lips were definitely distracting.

“I - uhm, I was wondering if you would be open to having sex with me and another person.”  Castiel asked, his words simple and blunt as always.

What.  The fuck.  Hadn’t been ready for sex for months, which was fine.  But now all of a sudden he wanted a threesome?

“I should probably explain.”  Castiel continued quickly, after seeing your startled expression.  He’d probably read your thoughts, come to think of it.  “One of the reasons I wanted to wait before having sex with you is because of my lack of experience.  I do not know how to please you.”

“Oh, Cas.”  You replied, your eyes softening and your heart going out to your angel.  You slid one hand up to cup his cheek, smiling at the way he leaned into your touch.  You opened your mouth, starting to reassure him, but Castiel beat you to it.

“I know.  But… I went to someone for advice on the subject.  Someone we both know and trust.  A friend.  He… we spoke, and he suggested joining us one night.  He said I should ask you, in private, if you would be open to a ‘threesome’ so he could give me some pointers.”

Wow.  Uhm.  What exactly were you supposed to say to that?

“I take it you not telling me  _who_ you asked for advice was his idea?”  You ask wryly, your mouth twisting into a smirk.  Castiel nodded hesitantly.  You sighed, a fond smile growing on your face.  “All right, baby.  I trust you.”  You leaned down and kissed his cheek.  A smile grew on Castiel’s face, along with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  You started to pull back, ready to ask him what he was up to, but Castiel quickly captured your mouth in another kiss before you could.  You moaned as Castiel leaned into you, his warm body pressing against yours.  His cock was hard in his pants, proof that he’d been just as aroused by tonight’s activities as you were, and his sudden shift rubbed it against your center, making you gasp at the sudden jolt of pleasure it sent through you.  Castiel growled into your mouth, pressing the attack.

“Gotta hand it to ya, bro.   _Nice_ work on the kiss.  You’ve definitely got that down.”  Gabriel’s familiar voice interrupted the moment, and you broke from Cas’ lips to look around.

The room had changed and neither of you had noticed.

The bed was an enormous, king-sized bed now, with red silk sheets.  There were rose petals littering the floor all over, and lit candles on the nightstands and dresser.  Gabriel was sitting at your desk chair, his feet propped up on your desk.  He wore dark brown formal pants, a plain white shirt, long sleeved and button down, and a black vest.  Along with a pair of black-rimmed glasses perched on his face, and hair perfectly tousled.  Clearly, Gabe had decided to go with a “hot for teacher” look tonight.  Soft, romantic music played in the background.  Gabriel looked mildly annoyed, but amused.  You absently wondered how long he’d been sitting there before speaking up, and started giggling.  After a moment, Castiel hugged you close and kissed the top of your head, his lips curled up in a fond smile.

“Thank you, Gabriel.”  Castiel told his brother, the graveness of his tone slightly broken by his love for you pouring out through his voice.

“Oh, no.  Thank  _you_.”  Gabriel purred back, watching you both.  “Last chance to back out, cupcake.  Sure you wanna go through with this?”

“Definitely.”  You replied, tongue darting out to wet your suddenly dry lips.

“Perfect!”  Gabriel’s smirk turned predatory as he looked you up and down.  “You two have a safe word?”

You replied ‘no’ at the same time that Castiel asked ‘what?’  You had to stifle a giggle.

“A safe word, my naive little brother, is a random, un-sexy word to be used if someone wants the sex to stop.  Because sometimes it’s fun to make people beg, but you still need to make sure everyone has a way out if they need it.” Gabriel explained, rising from his seat and pacing slowly towards the bed, gesturing as he spoke.  “So, tonight, we’re gonna go with ‘halo.’  If anyone actually wants to stop, say halo and everyone’ll immediately stop what we’re doing.  Capiche?”  You nod your understanding, feeling Castiel mumble a gravely ‘yes’, pressed as you still were against his chest.

“You see, lil’ bro, humans have the right idea.  What with these Sex Ed lessons at school.”  Gabriel began, his tone screaming ‘lecture’ so much, you half expected to see a chalkboard appear on one wall.

You looked up at Gabe with a frown, opening your mouth to say something about that’s not what Sex Ed lessons teach you,  but Gabriel snapped his fingers.  Suddenly, Gabriel was sitting behind you, body pressed against yours, nibbling gently on your earlobe.  His chest was pressed snugly against your back, your breath short as you realized that you were sandwiched between two amazingly hot and edible angels.  Gabriel’s breath curled against your neck as he gently sucked and nipped down your neck, moving so slowly it was hard to tell he was moving at all.

“A woman’s neck, Cas, is  _very_ sensitive.  If you’ve been kissing her like  _that_ , then you should know by now what good noises are.  Experiment on the other side of her neck, try and figure out what she likes.”  Gabriel instructed Castiel between nips and intent sucking.  Your head dropped back onto Gabriel’s shoulder as he spoke, eyes fluttering half-shut as waves of pleasure from Gabriel’s mouth on your neck took over your higher reasoning.  Castiel’s lips suddenly touched the other side of your neck, tentatively; you arched your back and gave a high-pitched moan in surprise.  Castiel clearly grew more confident at your moan, as his mouth sucked and nipped a little harder, mouth wandering down your neck until your eyes rolled back in your head at the assault from both men.  At some point, Castiel’s hips started rocking gently into you, letting you feel his enormous hard-on right against your clit.  Gabriel’s erection pressed against your ass, as both angels explored your neck.  Between the making out with Castiel earlier, and the seraph and archangel pressing you between them, you found yourself approaching the edge alarmingly fast.  Castiel’s breath against your neck came sharply, and his hips stuttered erratically against yours.  It took you a moment, what with Gabriel and Castiel’s mouths stealing your brains, but you did recognize the signs after a moment, and opened your mouth to say something reassuring.  This would be Castiel’s first orgasm approaching, and you didn’t want him to be worried.

“It’s okay, bro.  You’re doing good.  Whatever you do, don’t stop.”  Gabriel beat you to speaking, his voice surprisingly soft.  It was both sweetly soothing towards his brother, and undeniably hot when breathed in your ear.  It was the last straw, and you cried Castiel’s name as you came, your hips grinding hard into his.  Gabriel buried his mouth in the crook of your neck and sucked hard, grinding his own erection against your ass and forcing your hips into Castiel’s.

As you cried Castiel’s name, a low whine filled the room and the lights flickered.  You distantly heard your name leave Castiel’s lips, and suddenly he was coming against you, burying his face in your neck as you both rutted helplessly against each other, milking on orgasms until you slumped down between Castiel and Gabriel.

Gabriel released your neck when you came down, cuddling you in silence for a moment as you struggled to regather your wits.  Unsurprisingly, Castiel recovered first.  He cupped your cheek in one hand, lifting your face to meet his eyes.  His expression was full of wonder and happiness and love, your heart nearly burst.  Castiel muttered something softly, all you caught was “beautiful”, and swiftly leaned forward to kiss you, gently but passionately, as though he were trying to pour out his love for you through the kiss.  Gabriel chuckled softly; you almost missed it but for the puff of breath against your neck, still wet from his earlier attention.  There was the familiar noise of wings, and suddenly everyone’s clothes disappeared and you felt only bare skin pressing against yours.

“Normally you don’t come that soon into foreplay, ya lightweights.”  Gabriel teased you both.  You flushed, and pulled back from Castiel to defend yourself; sandwiched between two sexy angels, both attending to your neck, after making out with Cas?  Of  _course_ you’d come quickly.  Or, you tried to.  You moved back fractionally, but Castiel made a noise of protest and moved one hand to the back of your head, holding you in place as he continued to ravish your mouth.  You gasped a little, feeling a surge of arousal already at Castiel’s insistence.  Gabriel chuckled again.

“All right, Casanova.  Down, boy.”  Gabriel said after a moment.  His arm brushed past you to land on Castiel’s chest, gently pushing him backwards.  Somewhat reluctantly, Castiel released your mouth and leaned back against the headboard, looking annoyed.  His hair had gotten mussed at some point, and it was now sticking up at all directions.  Your breath caught at the visual, his hair sticking out wildly, him slumped back against the bed, all that naked skin on display and lust in his eyes, all for you.

Gabriel cleared his throat.

You quickly leaned back into Gabriel, not wanting the archangel to feel left out.  “Sorry, Gabe.”  You said sheepishly.  You tilted your head back to look at him, trying to tempt him into a kiss.  Gabriel’s eyes flickered up at Castiel momentarily, asking permission.  Castiel must have replied in the affirmative somehow, because before you could glance away, Gabriel swooped down and captured your lips with his.

Gabriel kissed very differently than Castiel.  When Cas kissed you, it was like he was drowning and you were his only hope to live.  He loved to touch you, to hold you close and dive into the kiss until you forgot your own name, gasping for air.  Gabriel started off lighter, little teasing kisses before he opened his mouth and his tongue was in your mouth.  His kiss was softer, somehow.  Less intense and more playful.  You could hardly keep track of what he was doing; one moment his tongue was exploring your mouth, the next he was nipping and sucking on your bottom lip, the next he was sucking your tongue into his mouth.  One of Gabriel’s hands wandered down your side, stopping to cup a breast and massage lightly, startling a moan out of you.  His other hand vanished for a moment, reappearing to give your other breast the same treatment.

When you felt Castiel’s mouth on your jawline, licking and nipping and sucking his way over to your ear and down your neck, you guessed that Gabriel must have waved Castiel over (actually, Gabriel had lifted one hand and crooked a finger at Castiel, but you’d been too occupied by Gabriel’s mouth to notice it).  Gabriel released your lips, letting you slump back into him, and released one breast to put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and push him back gently.  Castiel stayed close to you, his body heat warming you, but lifted his head up to look at Gabriel, slightly breathless.

“Here, bro; try playing with these next.”  Gabriel said lightly.  The hand still on one breast moved, his fingers tweaking your nipple hard.  You gasped and let out a little yip, surprised pleasure shooting through you.  You dropped your head back onto Gabriel’s chest, sliding your eyes shut and focusing on the feeling.  Moments later, you nearly jumped a mile high when a familiar stubbled, wet mouth landed on the other breast.

“Be careful not to hurt her, Castiel.  Humans are fragile.”  Gabriel cautioned gently, leaning down to nuzzle your neck.  “But don’t be afraid to use your teeth a little.”

Castiel immediately jumped on the suggestion, as you felt teeth bite into your nipple with just the right amount of pressure, and he sucked hard.  You gasped your boyfriend’s name, your back arching into him automatically.

“Atta boy,” Gabriel praised Castiel, chuckling softly at his eagerness.

It was, however, starting to bother you that Gabriel hadn’t come yet.  He’d barely had any attention paid to him at all.  Still flailing within the grasp of the angels, you snuck one hand behind you, between you and Gabriel.  You brushed his tip with a finger, before Gabriel spoke up.

“Oh, no, you don’t.”  Gabriel admonished you.  Your hand was yanked back in front of you, and suddenly leather cuffs were on your wrists, binding them together and resting on Castiel’s shoulders.

“She was simply concerned for you, Gabriel.”  Castiel ceased his work on your breast to sit up and fix blue eyes on Gabriel’s.  “And she has a point; she and I have both achieved orgasm; you have yet to.”  The leather cuffs on your arms suddenly disappeared, and you let your arms fall to your sides and twisted around to look at Gabriel.

“I believe she is more than ready for penetration,” Castiel suggested, sounding slightly hesitant.  “Perhaps you could demonstrate penetration with her?”  Gabriel looked surprised at Castiel’s suggestion, but pleased.  He smirked, and shifted on the bed until he was laying on his back next to Castiel, giving you your first real look at his dick.  Gabriel was fully erect, and his cock dripped a bead of precum, proof of the excitement he’d been suppressing.  He was long enough to make your breath catch, drawing a proud smirk from the archangel.

“Hop on, cupcake.”  Gabriel purred invitingly.  

“Protection?”  You asked, hesitating.

“Angel.”  Gabriel replied reassuringly.

You glanced over at Castiel, still hesitant; he gave you a soft smile and an encouraging nod, before you eagerly straddled Gabriel’s hips.  He immediately rested one hand on your hip, and grasped his erection in the other.  He maneuvered both into place, moving you with gentle tugs, before tugging you down and letting his erection slide into you.

“Dean mentioned protection before.  I’m not sure what that means.  Is there some reason you’re all worried about being attacked during sex?”  Castiel, your dear Castiel, chose that moment to ask in a confused tone.

“Oh, for dad’s sake, Cas.”  Gabriel groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.  You ignored your boyfriend for the moment, the feel of Gabriel inside you taking over your senses.

“He was talking about condoms.  You put one on your dick, and it keeps your partner from getting pregnant, or getting diseases.”  Gabriel gasped out after a moment.  Your pelvis finally rested on Gabriel’s hips, hilting him in you.  You gasped and leaned down, resting your hands on Gabriel’s chest to prop you up.  It had been awhile for you, and the feeling of him inside you was intoxicating.  You curled your fingers against his chest, digging your nails into him slightly until he grunted.  His hips suddenly moved beneath you, thrusting up slightly and making you yelp.  Gabriel gave you a vicious grin, reaching up to frame your hips in his hands, and started moving you.

Gabriel bounced you on his cock, easily lifting you as though you weighed nothing.  His cock filled you on every thrust until your eyes rolled back in your head, and you scratched at his chest, desperately seeking a foothold against the pleasure that was shooting you into the stratosphere.

Without any warning, you suddenly felt Castiel’s hands on your breasts, tweaking both nipples.  You cried out both angels’ names, already so close to the edge.  Gabriel grunted and moaned, sounding so close himself.  His cock grew inside you, making you clench tighter around him.  He moved one hand, grabbing one of Castiel’s hands.  Gabriel must have been too close to coming to speak, because he just moved Castiel’s hand until one finger was circling your clit.  It was too much, and you screamed and came on the angels.  Fire flooded your veins, and time seemed to slow as you cried out your pleasure and spasmed uncontrollably.  Your pussy tightened around his cock in a stranglehold, and you dug your nails into his chest.  Gabriel tossed his head back into the pillows, crying your name and exploded inside you.  His orgasm had his hips thrusting into yours, re-igniting you just as you’d fallen, and you came again on his cock, tears forming in your eyes at the intensity of the feeling.

When your orgasms finally died, you nearly toppled onto Gabriel’s chest.  Castiel, still sitting attentively next to you both, caught you before you could fall far.  Gabriel must have made a gesture, or even said something mentally, because Castiel carefully lifted you off of Gabriel’s cock, and cradled you close to him, resting you in his lap and cuddling you.

“Damn, cupcake.”  Gabriel spoke up, still lying on the bed.  “You found yourself quite the human there, bro.”

“I am aware.”  Castiel replied simply, his arms still trapping you, held securely against his chest as he buried his face in your hair.  You sighed and relaxed into his comforting grip, enjoying how safe you always felt in his arms, and started to catch your breath.  You let out a wordless hum of contentment, and let your eyes slide shut.

“My turn,” Castiel murmured in your ear, breaking the spell.  You inhaled sharply, and your eyes shot open.  Before you could try to move, Castiel was moving you both until your back hit the mattress.  Castiel loomed over you, his eyes glowing blue and predatory, crawling up to meet you with a hunger in his gaze that stole your breath.  He rested his arms on either side of your shoulders, caging you in until all you could see was  _him_ , and leaned down to kiss you, melting you into the bed as you lost yourself in him.

“Looks like you got it down, bro.”  Gabriel spoke, quietly and unexpectedly softly.  “I’ll leave you guys to it.”

When Castiel kissed you, it was with the same determination he did everything else.  He kissed you as if he were drowning, clung to you and held you to him until your lungs were screaming for air and you forgot how to move, let alone speak.  As such, any attempts to tear yourself away before  _he_ was ready for the kiss to end never worked.  As such, you could only assume that Castiel was reading your mind, and knew your reason for breaking the kiss this time, seeing as he allowed it.

“Gabe, don’t go.”  You pleaded softly.  “We haven’t really thanked you for helping.  Besides, aren’t there all kinds of threesome positions we can show Cas?”  Gabriel, sitting up with his feet on the floor, stopped dead in the act of rising at your words.  There was a moment’s pause, before he looked back, a devilish grin on his face that stole your breath again.

“All right, then.”  Gabriel purred, then looked back up at Castiel.  “If you’re up for it, bro, I think it’s time to slow down a bit.”

“ _Slow down_?  We barely got started!”  You protested, still pinned under Castiel.  Both angels ignored you, staring at each other and clearly having some sort of silent communication.  You waited a moment or two, before growing impatient.  With an annoyed huff at being ignored, you reached down, snaking your hand between you and Castiel until you managed to grasp his cock in your hand.  You gasped at the feel of it, feeling for the first time how long and wide he was.  You shivered a little, imagining how he’d feel inside you.

“Oh, no you don’t.”  Gabriel spoke up, and you heard him snap.  Your hands were yanked up above your head, the leather cuffs back, and securing your hands to the headboard.  “Now, bro; it’s time I showed you how to eat a woman out.”  Castiel sat up, still between your legs, on his haunches and looked attentively at Gabriel without speaking.

“Remember all that foreplay we did earlier, with her neck and breasts?  That was to get her ready; you want her all nice and wet before you start.  So go ahead and play with her a bit; get her nice and aroused, but don’t make her come yet.”  Gabriel instructed Castiel, the archangel seeming remarkably calm given the circumstances.  Castiel, on the other hand, was an eager, impatient puppy.  The moment Gabriel stopped speaking, Castiel  _pounced_.

In a flash, Castiel was laying on top of you, his arms on the bed taking his weight as his mouth attached to your neck.  His breath was hot against your sensitive skin as Castiel explored every inch of your neck, experimenting with nipping, sucking with various intensity, and licking until he got the loudest noises from you.  His grace slipped easily between you two, attaching to your nipples and stimulating you until you cried out his name.  You arched your back into him and writhed helplessly under your angel.

You suddenly felt an unfamiliar grace wash through you gently.  It almost felt a little stronger, as though the source were working hard to make it as gentle as it was.  Had to be Gabriel, checking on you.  You feel rested and refreshed when he withdrew, as though you hadn’t just gone a couple rounds with both of them.

Meant they were probably planning on a long night.

“All right, Cas, that’s enough.”  Gabriel told the errant Seraph, laughter in his voice.  He reached forwards and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, pulling him back gently until Castiel released your neck, a reluctant wordless grumble leaving your boyfriend’s mouth.

“She tastes even better down there, trust me, bro.”  Gabriel reassured his brother with a laugh.  “Now, get down there.”  There was a flutter of wings, and Castiel was crouching between your legs.  The grumpy expression on his face, however, and the glare he shot at Gabriel suggested that the move hadn’t been his idea.

"Now, see this?” Gabriel continued, ignoring Castiel’s frustration, and moved to sit by your hip, his back to you.  You felt his fingers come to rest on your labia, spreading them gently and exposing your clit.  "This little fleshy nub is your key to Magic City.  Lick, suck, kiss, and nibble at it and you’ll have her making noises that only dogs will hear.  No, not yet!”  You heard Gabriel lightly smack Castiel’s head.  “Remember her neck?  You gotta start gentle or you’re gonna hurt her.  And don’t forget down there.”  Gabriel finished, and you felt him take his hand off you.  It was as though he loosed the hounds.

You half expected Castiel to just bury his face in you, but he had, apparently, heeded Gabriel’s warning to be gentle.  His rough tongue brushed your outer folds, tasting the moisture there.  Castiel gave a low, rumbling groan, and you whined loudly.  You needed  _more_.

You could practically feel the restraint Castiel was using, humming in the air.  A tendril of his grace attached to your clit, licking around it gently at first, increasing in pressure and sucking harder until you were crying his name.  Castiel buried his face in you, letting his inhumanely long tongue thrust inside of you, licking your walls until he found the spot that made you thrash and kick your legs spastically.

A hand buried in your hair, tilting your head to the side.  You looked over, startled; you hadn’t felt the bed move as Gabriel moved, distracted as you were by Castiel.  Gabriel’s erect cock stuck out like a flagpole, inches from your lips.  Gabriel looked down at you, a question in his eyes.  Your eyes were glazed in pleasure from Castiel’s eager work, but you still managed to open your mouth and tilt your face towards his cock, trying to show the “yes” you couldn’t manage to articulate.  Gabriel’s grip on the back of your head tightened, and he slid into your mouth, your eyes sliding shut with another eager moan at his taste.

Gabriel fucked your mouth as Castiel’s scruff scraped against your thighs.  You tried to cry Castiel’s name around a mouthful of Gabriel’s cock, but it came out garbled and incomprehensible.  His grace latched onto your clit and sucked, drawing a scream of pleasure from you as you raced over the edge.

You lost the ability to control your everything as you came suddenly around Castiel’s tongue, distantly hearing Gabriel cry out in pleasure.  Your senses whited out, and all your could perceive was Castiel’s tongue inside you, his grace around your clit all flinging you higher and higher, as you tasted Gabriel’s salty come on your tongue as he came suddenly in your mouth.  You lost track of time while your orgasm took control of your brain.

Some time later, you came to.  It must have been moments later, because Gabriel had withdrawn from your mouth and was flopping down next to you, panting hard.  Castiel was still crouched between your legs, his head resting on the mattress, panting hard.  You tried to call his name, but all that emerged was a soft, curious noise.  You must have been screaming a lot, as your throat scratched painfully at the little noise that emerged.  Castiel’s head popped up immediately, the concerned expression proving that he must have felt your pain.  He rose from his crouching position, revealing some come painting the bed beneath him as he moved up to you.

Damn.  You’d found yourself a boyfriend who actually came just from the act of eating you out.

Castiel loomed over you, pulling your mind back to the present.  He planted one arm on the opposite side of you as Gabriel, using his free hand to touch your throat gently.  His grace washed over your body, inside and out, healing you as thoroughly as Gabriel had earlier, readying you instantly for another round.  You gasped at the sudden arousal hitting you like a truck, staring up at him with wide, mesmerized eyes.  Castiel smirked down at you, smug and confident, before capturing your lips in a kiss.

“Hmmm….” Castiel moaned into your lips.  “Did you enjoy that, honeybee?”

“Fuck,” you moaned, a little garbled as Castiel kept trying to recapture the kiss before you could reply.  You giggled.  “You even have to ask?”

“Mmmmf, good.”  Castiel finally released your lips, still grinning.  “Because I want more.”

Your eyes bugged out as Castiel’s head vanished above you.  Could you possibly have  _heard_ him right?

Yeah, you definitely heard him right, as the feel of his mouth between your thighs confirmed moments later.  You hear Gabriel laugh quietly next to you, and turned your head to glare at him.  Little shit.  Gabriel just shot a smirk at you, ignoring your dirty look.  Not that you could maintain it for long with Castiel’s tongue inside you.  So soon after your last orgasms, you were already climbing with surprising speed.  Gabriel just watched without moving or speaking for a bit.  He moved one hand between his legs to lazily pump his cock as his eyes roamed your body.  Castiel’s tongue found just the right spot inside you, and you nearly went cross-eyed.  Fumblingly, you reached over towards Gabriel’s cock, an offer in your eyes as you looked at him.  Gabriel looked a little startled, then gave you a small smile.  He took you hand in his, taking control and moving your fingers around his cock, and stroked himself with your hand.  Gabriel groaned, dropping his head back.  For a moment, you saw the expanse of neck and badly wanted to lean over and lick and suck it.  But Castiel’s grip on your hips wouldn’t allow for the movement, and the moment passed.

“Remember, Cas, idle hands are Luci’s.  And you don’t want  _him_ touching her, do you?”  Gabriel panted, his cock growing in your hand as he got closer.  “You’d better beat him to it.”

Castiel’s face retreated from your pussy, drawing a complaining whine from you.  You looked down to see Castiel giving Gabriel an adorably confused frown.  “Why are you talking about Lucifer?  I  _am_ touching her.”  Castiel sounded slightly annoyed.  Gabriel, still pumping his cock with your hand, actually rolled her eyes.

“ _Hands_ , bro.  Use them.”  Gabriel grunted out.  “You’re an angel, reach out and touch something.  With your vessel’s hands.”

There was a momentary pause before Castiel buried his face in you again.  You cried out his name and arched your back; your brain had  _almost_ started working again during the brief pause.  The sudden return to the rapid climb to pleasure was a shock, and all you could do was moan and thrash.  You felt Castiel’s hands on your thighs, his touch light and hesitant.  You whimpered, oddly more aroused by his hands on you.  Castiel’s hands roamed your legs, midsection, and landed on your breasts.  You hardly noticed, barely able to focus beyond the face eating you out, the cock thrusting into your hand, and the hands tweaking your nipples harshly.  You screamed and thrashed, inches from the edge.  Castiel moaned into you, and nudged your clit with his nose.  Probably an accident, but it sent a shot of pleasure through you that was the last straw.  Fire flooded your veins, and your insides squeezed around Castiel’s tongue as you cried out and came again.  Castiel tried to press his face closer to you as you came, eagerly lapping up every drop he could, seeking your walls with his tongue.  Your hips rutted into his tongue as you continued to come, assaulted by pleasure flinging you higher and higher.

Gabriel cried out next to you, finally exploding in your hand.  He moved your hand faster than you could keep up with, milking on his orgasm as his eyes drank in your own thrashing form as you slowly came down.

For a long moment, you and Gabriel just lay on the bed, panting.   _Wait, when did the handcuffs go away?_   Was all that came to your mind as you tried to catch your breath.  Gabriel laughed breathlessly next to you.  You frowned, looking over at him, intent on scolding him for mind reading.  Before you could speak, Castiel loomed over you; his eyes were wild with competing waves of lust and love.  He kissed you, his self control desperately reigning in the need he must be feeling, to kiss you softly.  You moaned into his lips, forcing your exhausted legs around his waist.  Gabriel’s grace washed through you again, soothing exhausted muscles and refreshing you again.  You whined into Castiel’s eager kiss, his cockhead poking at your entrance, arousal hitting you full-force again.

“Just like I told ya, bro.”  Gabriel chimed in softly.  You tried to turn, to ask when Gabriel had spoken, but Castiel kept your face where it was, devouring your mouth.  “Let her breathe, Castiel.”  Gabriel spoke again with a quiet laugh.

Castiel broke from your lips, staring intensely down at you.  You opened your mouth to speak, to protest the angels using angel radio or something to discuss this where you can’t hear them.  All that came out was a moan, though, when you  _finally_ felt your angel’s cock pushing slowly into you.  Your head dropped back down onto the pillows, your eyes rolled practically all the way back in your head as your brain tried to absorb the feeling of his enormous cock in you, stretching you.  Castiel’s head thumped down on your shoulder, and you felt little puffs of his breath against your sweat-slick skin.  Clearly, the angel was as captivated as you were.  His cock hilted in you, and Castiel groaned at the feeling.  His moan, so close to your ear, was unspeakably arousing and your insides involuntarily clenched around his cock.

Your brain flew out the window the moment he started thrusting into you.  The back of your head dug into the pillows as you arched your back into him.  Your legs were wrapped around his waist, and your arms around his shoulders, and you clung to him desperately as his cock pounded you through the bed.

“Whoa, slow your roll there, bro.”  Gabriel’s voice interrupted Castiel’s eager thrusting.

“Gabriel,” Castiel growled, clearly highly annoyed at the interruption.  Castiel’s hips slowed a little, then gave another harder thrust that moved you back on the bed.

“Cas, I’m serious.  You’re gonna bang her head on the headboard.”  Gabriel insisted.

 _That_ got Castiel’s attention.  He stopped thrusting and grunted softly as he glanced up at the wall.  You heard his wings, and felt the brush of feathers against you, and then a moment later, you were laying sideways in the middle of the bed.

Castiel’s wild thrusts continued, barely giving you time to notice your change in position, before you were racing towards yet another orgasm.  His mouth was on your neck again, licking and nipping and sucking until you screamed his name.

“Come, honeybee.  Please.”  Castiel moaned, his voice sounding wrecked and moments away himself.  His hips drove into yours desperately, his powerful thrusts pushing you backwards on the bed.  Gabriel spoke again, but you both ignored him.  One more thrust was the last straw, and you came with a cry of Castiel’s name.  Castiel surrendered a moment later and came himself…

Right as one of his thrusts pushed your torso off the bed.

Castiel reacted instantly, bringing one hand behind your head protectively, shielding you from any injury from the floor, and pulled your head into his shoulder.  You squealed, still mid-orgasm, and clung harder to him as your shoulders landed on the floor.  Gently, thankfully.  Castiel thrusted into you again, reigniting your orgasm.  You scratched at his back, nearly mindless with pleasure as Castiel took the half-fall in stride.  You distantly heard Gabriel laughing hysterically.  Then, just as you came down and sighed into Castiel’s shoulder, you heard Gabriel’s laughter cut off, and a thump on the other side of the bed.  You couldn’t help it; you started giggling.   You pulled your head back, resting it on the floor and looked up at Castiel, love and laughter in your eyes.  Castiel looked a little rueful, but laughed as well.

“Are you all right, Gabriel?”  Castiel asked, mirth and teasing in his voice.

“I’m fine!”  Gabriel replied, sounding cranky.  “I’m not the one who just did the monkey dance so hard he tossed his girlfriend off the bed.”

You stopped even trying to look composed, and just laughed at all that.  Castiel’s wings fluttered again, and he moved you both back onto the bed.  Castiel, softening cock still buried in you, looked annoyed at Gabriel’s accusation.  You leaned up, kissing Castiel on the jawline through smothered giggles.  Castiel glanced back down at you, an involuntary smile tugging on his lips.

“I’m just happy,” Castiel began, leaning down and kissing all over your face.  “That you’re smiling.”  His antics made you laugh harder, until you were protesting and pushing lightly on his shoulders.

Gabriel’s grace suddenly washed over and through you, yet again resting you up for another round.  You gasped, feeling Castiel’s cock suddenly grow inside you, and squeezed around him.  Castiel stopped kissing you, looking intensely down at you for a moment, before closing his eyes and taking a breath.

“Gabriel,” Castiel said after a moment, opening his eyes and looking over at the archangel.  Gabriel had by now gotten back up onto the bed.  “I believe you mentioned threesome positions?”  Your eyes went wide at Castiel’s words; you’d forgotten about that.  Castiel grunted suddenly, as you involuntarily clenched tighter around him.  His eyes flickered down to you, an ‘I’m onto you’ smirk on his face, before he looked back over at Gabriel.  “I believe Y/n is quite amenable to the idea.”

“Is she, now.”  Gabriel thought aloud, a wicked smirk on his face.  “All right.  Pull outta her, Cassie.  We’re gonna need to move her around.”  Castiel gave a grumble of complaint that made you giggle; you  _loved_ the idea of your boyfriend not wanting to pull out of you, oddly.

“Now, hands and knees, cupcake.”  Gabriel told you gently.  A jolt went through you, and you suddenly knew  _exactly_ what position Gabriel had in mind.  You eagerly scurried to the middle of the bed on your hands and knees, waiting.  Gabriel chuckled softly at your eagerness.  The two angels exchanged glances, and you could almost feel the unspoken communication passing between them.

“All right, honey.”  Gabriel said, moving to kneel in front of you.  His large, fully erect cock was right in front of your face, making you lick your lips in anticipation.  “My goof of a little bro has decided he wants to keep your pussy all to himself.  So, open wide.”  You eagerly complied, ready to take him in, but Castiel chose just then to hilt in you.  You gasped, your eyes fluttering shut as you tried to absorb the feeling.  Gabriel buried a hand in your hair, holding your head up as he plunged into your mouth, slowly, not waiting for you to adjust to Castiel before he got started.

Gabriel’s thrusts into your mouth were measured and careful, but you could still feel the power behind those hips.  Your toes curled and you clenched and moaned at the thought of how much power was being held in check.  Castiel’s thrusts were rough and sloppy, his hands holding your hips tightly as he buried himself as deeply as possible on every thrust.  You made little squeals and moans and whimpers, unspeakably aroused and helpless.  You didn’t notice one of Castiel’s hands leave your hips until you felt his fingers at your clit, stroking the swollen nub until you were outright whining around Gabriel’s cock.  You were approaching orgasm fast; too fast.  You tried to mumble a warning, but Gabriel wasn’t giving you an inch of space.  Castiel wasn’t nearly as close as you were, you could tell.  Gabriel gave a little snarl and pulled your head closer, forcing you to deep throat his cock and burying your face in his shaved pelvis.  You could feel his grace hovering around your throat, making sure he wasn’t hurting you.  Your eyes rolled back in your head; you tried to fight your impending orgasm, but it was too late.  You wailed around Gabriel’s cock, trying not to choke (and probably assisted by Gabriel’s grace), and came.  You heard Castiel yell behind you, almost a grunt, and he thrusted into you faster.  His cock brushed your gspot, pushing your orgasm on and on until you saw stars.

Finally, you came down and went limp.  Gabriel relaxed his grip on your head, and his still-hard cock slipped from your lips.  You felt Castiel’s grace surround you, holding you upright, as you frantically tried to catch your breath.  As such, you missed the significant glance exchanged between the two angels.

One moment, you were staring down at the bed, trying to calm your lungs.  The next, Gabriel lifted your head again and plunged his cock back into your mouth.  Castiel pulled out and thrusted into you with a grunt, a forceful reminder that neither he nor Gabriel had come again yet.

Judging by the moaning above and around you, they were both close.  And as oversensitive as you were from your last orgasm, you weren’t far behind.  You squealed and moaned and whimpered around Gabriel’s cock, the sense of helplessness only arousing you further.  Castiel’s grace grazed your clit, and you were coming again, this time dragging Castiel and Gabriel with you as you were mercilessly pounded between the two unrealistically hot angels.

You weren’t sure how much time later it was before all three of you collapsed to the bed, panting.  Castiel quickled moved directly behind you, wrapping both arms around you and spooning you, holding you close.  Your breath caught at the angelic cuddlebug, and you had to fight the urge to give a tired giggle.  You reached out in front of you for Gabriel’s hand; Gabriel was not the angel you were dating, but you suddenly craved closeness with him, nonetheless.  For a few long minutes, you three just laid there, catching your breath.

“Ready, bro?”  Gabriel asked finally, after his breathing calmed.

“Yes.”  Castiel replied, his low, gravely voice right in your ear sending shivers down your spine.  Damnit.  They must have been talking mentally again.  Before you could speak, Castiel was easily lifting and turning you in his arms to face him, lunging forward to capture your lips in a kiss.  You moaned, finally recovering on your own from the previous round.  His arms stayed around you, pulling you into him until there wasn’t an inch of air between you.  You felt his arousal, back in full force, poking against your belly, and moaned sensuously into his mouth.  Gabriel pressed against your back, sandwiching you between the two men, and dropped his mouth to your neck.  You broke the kiss to cry out as Gabriel sucked hard on the spot just behind your ear, sending shivers of pleasure through you.  Castiel made a little grumpy noise in front of you, annoyed at your attention being pulled away from him.  Moments later, Castiel’s mouth latched onto the other side of your neck.  Together, the two angels sent waves of pleasure through you until you were instinctively trying to wiggle away from them.  Not that there was anywhere to go, with two sets of arms holding you right where you were.  You flailed and kicked and whined to no avail, until you were gushing wet and pleading with them.

 _Finally_ , you felt Castiel’s dick plunge slowly into you, and you cried out your boyfriend’s name in relief.  Castiel pulled his head away from your neck, watching you with glazed eyes and nuzzling your face as he slowly and carefully hilted in you.  Then, Castiel just stopped.  Didn’t move.

You held for a few moments, before you started wiggling from where you lay, on your side, impaled by him, and whining in protest.

“Ssshhhh, honeybee.”  Castiel soothed you, his voice a little strained.  “Just a moment.  Just hold on for me.”

A moment or two later, you realized why.  Gabriel’s cock, wet with what had to be lube, brushed against your ass.

“Last chance to back out, sweet cheeks.”  Gabriel told you gently.  You were long past the point of intelligible speech, but you whimpered and nodded.  Gabriel groaned, and pushed into your ass very, very slowly.  You felt his grace in you, carefully soothing sore muscles unused to stretching this far and stretching you further to fit his enormous girth.

Finally, both men were hilted in you.  Gabriel rested his head on the back of your shoulder blades, panting with barely leashed need.  The little puffs of breath landed on your sweaty, sensitive skin and made you twitch with little bursts of pleasure.  You felt so full, your eyes threatened to roll back in your head, and you knew you wouldn’t last.  You gave Castiel a pleading look, trying to communicate this with your eyes.

“I know, baby.”  Castiel reassured you with a groan, his cock pulsing eagerly inside of you.

Then, they moved.

Castiel’s thrusts were restrained at first, until you bucked towards him, pulling a snarl and light in his eyes.  Then, he practically thrusted you across the bed.  Gabriel kept his grace inside of you, carefully monitoring, arms wrapped around you to hold you still for Castiel’s and his own wild thrusts into you.  Gabriel, for once that evening, was loosening his restraint, and sent powerful thrusts into you that shoved you into Castiel’s dick, seating him deeper inside of you and pulling groans from both of you.  You were, once again, helpless between the two angels, and you couldn’t be happier as you raced quickly towards another orgasm.  You squealed and cried out, too far gone to have any idea what you were saying, as they flung you higher and higher.

“Come, honeybee.”  Castiel begged, once again moments from his own orgasm.

“Not-” Gabriel started, grunting as he thrusted into you.  “Not gonna make it much longer, cupcake.”

You’d been holding on by a thread, anyway.  You could hear how close they both were, and barely a handful of thrusts later, you were screaming and coming again, your vision whiting out.  You distantly heard both men crying out, as first one then the other orgasmed into you, their hips and cocks pistoning impossibly hard and fast, throwing all three orgasms higher and higher until you simply passed out.

***

When you awoke, who knew how long later, you and the bed were totally clean.  You were still naked.  And your definitely naked and clean boyfriend was spooning you from behind, one of his hands lightly stroking your arm.  You felt a little sore, but not nearly as sore as you should have been.  Benefit of angel grace, you supposed.

“Good morning.”  Castiel mumbled from behind you, nuzzling your neck affectionately.

“Is it morning?”  Your voice was rough and slurred from sleep.  Castiel made a noncommittal noise and didn’t reply, content to hold you and nuzzle you.  You smiled.  He was so like a puppy sometimes.  You tried to lift an arm to bury your hand in his hair, but your tired muscles screamed at you, and the arm barely moved.

“No, no, don’t try to move.”  Castiel urged you quickly.  “You’re going to need rest, honeybee.  That was a lot of exertion for a human.”  Castiel planted a gentle, chaste kiss on your neck.  “Lay here and rest, baby.  I’ll take care of you.”

You smiled and drifted back to sleep, safe and content in the arms of your angel.


End file.
